


let herbert west get dicked down 2k21

by mfnamedherbert



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Herbert West (Re-Animator)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfnamedherbert/pseuds/mfnamedherbert
Summary: Herbert pulled away from the kiss and looked the other man in the eye."Dan, I think it's best that you know, I've never done this before." He stated honestly."What, with a guy? Me neither, it's-""No, I meant-with anyone."
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	let herbert west get dicked down 2k21

**Author's Note:**

> herbert west is a virgin when he meets dan i will die on this hill
> 
> also if you see any mistakes mind ur mf business i cannot handle criticism >:(

Of all the things Daniel Cain expected to spend his Thursday evening doing, watching a movie with Herbert West was not one of them. 

When he had returned home from an exhausting shift at the hospital, Herbert was in the embalming-room-turned-basement-laboratory, and Dan expected that he wouldn't see the small scientist until he drove West to work the next day. That thought lingering in his mind, Daniel decided to turn the television on - his roommate was not present to rant and rave about the 'idiocy of televised entertainment'. Flipping through the channels, the man finally landed on a low-budget gore-fest that was currently portraying an unnecessarily naked woman being sprayed with the blood of her dying boyfriend, her screams over the top and... strangely porny.

However, as soon as he began to settle in and enjoy his night alone, he was interrupted by a nasally voice coming from the doorway leading down to their basement.

"What are you doing?" West asked in his usual monotone.

Cain startled at the question, not having heard Herbert come up the stairs. Although, it was no surprise- the man was so light, he never seemed to make a noise as he glided through the creaking house.

"Jesus, Herbert!" Dan exclaimed, "I put on a movie, thinking i wouldn't see you until tomorrow. I can turn it off if you'd like."

Daniel didn't bother asking West to join him, as, if he had he would definitely receive a disgusted 'no thank you, Daniel' and the view of the back of his roommate's head disappearing down the staircase. So, when Herbert shrugged and strode over to perch next to Dan on the couch, said man was more than surprised. The wide-eyed Cain was sure his mouth was hanging open as he took in the sight of the smaller man on the worn sofa, intently watching the crappy flick on the TV.

Once the shock left his body, Dan was able to bring himself back to the real world, and focus on the plot (if you could even call it that) of the straight-to-VHS they were enduring.

"Well, that wouldn't happen. The blood would flow, not squirt like that." Herbert observed.

"Herbert, this movie didn't even make it to theatres. I don't think their main goal was realism." The taller man retorted, eyes scanning the screen as a large-breasted blonde was sliced in half by the film's antagonist, a chainsaw wielding maniac.

"Hey Herb, you think she's hot?" Cain asked, jokingly, not expecting to hear a peep from his lab partner, who never seemed to so much as make eye contact with a woman.

"No," West replied flatly, "she is...not my type."

"And what is your type, huh? I bet it's nerd girls- like, the kind who nobody looks at until they take their hair down, and get contacts and BOOM! All the people who bullied them realise they were making fun of a total hottie. Am I right?"

"Not remotely close, Daniel." Herbert replied, a smile pulling the corner of his lip upwards.

"What _is_ your type, then?" Cain asked, slightly excited about the prospect of hearing something that wasn't insulting or cadaver-based leave West's lips.

"Men." He replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world- which, now that Dan thought about it, it sort of was.

"Oh. Uh-um, okay." Cain stuttered, leaning away from West in surprise.

"It's not contagious, you know."

"I know that! I didn't say I had anything against it, Herb, I just wasn't expecting to hear it."

To prove his point, Dan scooted closer to Herbert, until their thighs were nearly touching. He didn't think he'd ever been this close to his roommate in a casual setting. From this distance, he could see that Herbert's hands were trembling ever so slightly.

"It's okay, Herbert."

West looked up suddenly, locking eyes with Dan, who had never noticed how gentle his friend's eyes could seem, how long his eyelashes were, the way his mouth constantly formed a soft, pink pout.

It wasn't out of the question that he could possibly find West attractive. He had a soft, almost dainty face and a slim, feminine body that would give even the straightest of men some doubts. His soft, pouting lips were rosy and nearly always shining with saliva.

He knew Herbert was attracted to him. Realised almost as soon as the man confided in him. So, before he come push the idea out of his mind, he leaned forward and kissed the man right on those glossy lips. Herbert let out a soft noise of surprise, like a whimper. He was stiff, clearly uncomfortable, and Dan pulled back.

"Are you okay? Di-did you not want that?" Cain questioned. He felt awful. But before he could feel too guilty, West replied.

"Of course I did, I just didn't expect it, is all."

And with that, the smaller man pressed his lips against Dan's, still stiff, but more confident. He let Dan lead, the more experienced kisser of the two deepening it and licking along his partner's lip, pushing his tongue inside the other's mouth. Swirling their tongues together and cupping the back of Herbert's skull, said scientist let out a moan so quiet it would have gone unheard if it weren't for the silence throughout their home, the crappy signal having made their television go black a few minutes earlier.

As the kiss became more heated, Cain pulled Herbert onto his lap, grounding his hardening cock up against West's ass. Pawing at Dan's chest, Herbert pulled away from the kiss and looked the other man in the eye.

"Dan, I think it's best that you know, I've never done this before." He stated honestly.

"What, with a guy? Me neither, it's-"

"No, I meant-with _anyone._ "

"Oh...well, that explains the kissing." Dan teased with a grin.

Herbert slapped him playfully, and guided their lips back together. Resuming his grinding, he felt West harden against his belly, and soon enough they were moaning into each other's mouths.

"Do you want to, y'know...take this upstairs?" Dan asked, eyes on his lap in fake shyness. _Like you used to do with Meg,_ he thought to himself. He often reminisced about Megan, missing her cheery smiles and sweet-smelling blonde hair, all of the things that he couldn't replace with women whose names he forgot after he came, or with Herbert's frowning face and constant aroma of chemicals. Before he got lost in the memory of his deceased girlfriend, a breathy ' _yes_ ' pulled him back into the room, and he noticed that West had began honest-to-god _bouncing_ on Dan's clothed lap.

What the man _wasn't_ doing, however, was getting up. Taking the hint, Cain planted his hands under Herbert's thighs, groping at the muscle and fat on the limbs, and stood. West let out an uncharacteristic squeak that Dan was sure he would deny if it was ever brought up in the future, and wrapped his arms and legs around Dan, who carried him up to his bedroom.

West, who was obsessed with his own privacy and therefore respected Dan's, had never seen this room before. After Cain unceremoniously dropped him onto the unmade double bed, Herbert peered around the boxy room with a beady eye, taking in the pile of old medical textbooks on the cluttered desk, and the numerous band and movie posters tacked up on the wall. For some, reason, Dan felt self-conscious about his room as the other man took it in. He supposed Herbert's intense gaze just did that to people.

"Hey," Dan murmured, voice barely above a whisper, bringing his roommate's attention back to him, "you okay?"

West smiled a smile so gentle it startled Daniel a little. Instead of providing Cain with an answer, he smashed his lips against Dan's, ignoring the way their teeth collided and the way drool hung off his chin as he shoved his tongue into Dan's mouth. Cain thought, amused, that this seemed to be the only thing West wasn't brilliant at. except, maybe, interacting with humans. Pulling away and moving to half-lay next to West, Daniel brought his hands up to Herbert's chest, loosening his thin black tie and throwing it aside, much to said man's annoyance. Grinning at West's irritated expression, he unbuttoned the man's rumpled white shirt.

Tugging the open shirt down Herbert's arms and off onto the floor, Cain drank in the sight of his bare torso. His flat, hairless chest was flushing pink from arousal and his hard nipples were the same colour as his lips. A small layer of fat caused a fold just above Herbert's belly button, and Dan leaned down to kiss it. Still leant over the other man, Cain undid the button and zip of West's formal black trousers, tugging them swiftly down his legs, leaving him in a pair of black boxers, his hard cock bulging obscenely under the garment, a wet patch forming where the tip was.

Removing his glasses and placing them on Dan's bedroom table, next to a framed picture of Megan and Rufus (which stung a little, and he placed the picture face-down), Herbert watched with squinting eyes as Dan hooked his tanned fingers into his underwear, and pulled them off, tossing them behind him, where they landed on the tiffany lamp Cain had sitting on his desk. He looked on as Daniel, still fully clothed, wrapped his large hand around Herbert's erect dick and gave a firm stroke, his thumb fingering the slit, and, finally, West tore his eyes away, throwing his head back onto the pillow in shameless pleasure, releasing a surprisingly high-pitched gasp, his features contorting, thick eyebrows knitted together, pouty pink mouth open in an obscene 'O'. 

removing his hand from Herbert's hard cock, the man's low whine and quiet protest not going unnoticed, Dan reached into the second drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a wrapped condom, showing them to Herbert to let him know what was about to happen.

After asking the small man if he was ready, and receiving an impatient ' _yes_!', Cain coated three fingers in lubricant and pressed one against Herbert's hole, grinning as he hissed at the cold sensation, and pushed it in. West let out a soft gasp, not pleasured but not pained either. He kept going, eventually adding a second finger. Herbert whined, bounced and demanded a third finger, so Dan did as he was told, sliding a third slippery finger into Herbert's loosened hole, scissoring them.

He shifted the angle of the three fingers, and Herbert went tense, grabbing Dan's arm and pumping the man's fingers inside himself, using Dan's hand to massage his prostate. Suddenly, Herbert ceased the movements and tugged the fingers out of himself, panting.

"Dan...I need you. _Now."_

Not wanting to waste any time he could be spending inside Herbert, he tugged his slacks and underwear down and off, and rubbed his cock to fully harden it. Dan gestured to the condom he had tossed on the bed next to Herbert.

"Do you want me to put that on?" he asked, trying not to sound too much like he didn't want to, but was inwardly praying that Herbert would say no. He wanted to see his cum leaking out of Herbert's stretched hole.

West whined and responded, "No! Jus' _want you_. Now, come _on."_ he groaned, grabbing Dan by the front of his button-down and pulling him between his legs.

Panting, Cain slicked up his cock and pushed it inside of Herbert, who let out a soft noise of pure bliss.

"Can I move?"

"Ye-OH!" West cried out as Dan slammed into him.

Dan's rhythm was sloppy and they were uncoordinated as their arms tangled in each other, but West seemed not to notice, and the gasps, whines and moans he let out were like music to his partner's ears.

It was never going to last long, so when Cain saw Herbert's trembling hand slide down his belly and wrap around his cock, jerking himself off, his noises getting louder and more frequent, his back arching until the two men were chest-to-chest, he let go, spilling inside Herbert, who followed immediately after.

Dan pulled out, watching as his cum dribbled out of Herbert's hole and pooled on the sheets beneath him, making his softening cock twitch slightly. Panting and exhausted, he collapsed on top of West, who grimaced at the wet sound their colliding bodies made, his chest still coated in his own semen. The two men closed their eyes as the settled down, Dan resting his head on West's thin chest. As they lay in comfortable silence, the ceiling light still switched on and flickering above their heads, Herbert asked a question that Daniel had not considered until now.

"Are we... in a relationship, now?"

Shit.

He sounded as though he'd been building up the courage to ask since their first kiss. He probably had been.

"Do you want to be in a relationship?" Cain replied. He knew it was unfair, replying to Herbert's very valid question of his own, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself by saying yes right away.

"I suppose I do, yes." West stated. He sounded like he was trying hard to keep his voice even.

"Then, yeah."

He felt Herbert smile against his hair, and a gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head.

Of all the things Daniel Cain expected to spend his Thursday evening doing, starting a relationship with Herbert West was not one of them.


End file.
